


Nothing Comes as Easy as You

by gotatheory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandit OQ, Bandit OQ are surprisingly kinky, Comeplay, F/M, Heroes and Villains AU, M/M, Oral Sex, first time threesome, sub!Nottingham, this is pure filth y'all, top!Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: A lazy evening in bed turns into anything but when Robin and Regina are interrupted by Nottingham mid-coitus.  The sheriff intends to let Queen Snow have her way with them, but not before they have their way with him first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take note of the tags, y'all. This is a Bandit!Outlaw Queen threesome with Nottingham. It gets kinky. There is no plot to speak of.

They don’t often do this in an actual bed. Being on the run, living in the forest means their bed is usually just a pallet spread out on the ground, a tent around them instead of walls. It means sticks or rocks digging into her back as Robin lays her down, means wincing and wriggling until she can get comfortable against the cold, hard forest floor, until Robin manages to distract her enough with his fingers or mouth or cock and then all she feels is pleasure. Tonight is different though. Tonight brings them to a tiny little inn, a big job planned for tomorrow bright and early. Tonight means pushing Robin backwards until he falls back onto an actual mattress, means straddling him and feeling softness beneath her knees instead of the ground.

Regina rides him lazily, because they have all night. The Merry Men are spread throughout the town, hopefully being inconspicuous, but she doesn’t really care about them right now. Not when she immediately handed over enough coin for a room, and dragged him up here to have him like this. Comfortably. Able to indulge in his body at her own pace, and not worry about being interrupted or overheard.

And indulging she is, with one hand pressed to his chest for balance as she rocks and rolls her hips, his cock deliciously deep inside her at this angle. Her eyes are half-lidded, desire coursing through her and making it difficult for them to focus, but she manages glimpses of his face. 

He’s watching, of course he is, he’s told her before how much he loves watching her when they’re like this. Always loves her lustful expressions, but especially so when she’s bouncing on his cock, her breasts heaving with each thrust, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. “Such a vision, Regina,” he whispers to her even now, one hand between her legs, thumb rubbing slow, teasing circles over her clit as the other cups her breast.

“Oh, Gods,” she moans, picking up the pace, riding him in earnest now. She leans forward, presses her breasts to his chest, her nipples hard against his skin as she kisses him. “Robin...”

“That’s it, love,” he murmurs to her, hands sliding around her back, holding onto her for leverage as he thrusts up into her. “Does it feel good?”

Fuck, it drives her crazy when he talks to her during sex. His voice alone is enough to get her riled, and it’s only worse when they’re in the middle of the act, when it gets all low and rough as he drives inside of her. “Y-yeah,” she whines, biting off a moan. He sees it, though, notices her teeth digging into her bottom lip, and he kisses her. Draws that lip free of her teeth, nips at it with his own.

“Don’t silence yourself tonight,” he pleads against her mouth. “Want to hear you.”

Regina doesn’t hold back this time when another moan bubbles up from her throat, lets it tumble out of her mouth unfettered as she swirls her hips over him. She rises back up, placing a hand on the headboard and keeping the other on his shoulder as she thrusts harder, faster, and he eagerly meets her pace.

Soon the sound of skin meeting skin echoes in the room, Regina can hear it, arousing her further with each lurid slap. She cries out as Robin’s cock hits that spot inside of her just right, and she’s just managing to babble out _Robin, gonna come, oh Gods so close_ when the door snaps open, and an all too familiar voice says, “Well, well, what do we have here?”

She and Robin scramble for the covers and for their knives on the bedside table, but the Sheriff of Nottingham clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Let’s not bother with that now, shall we?” he says, nodding toward their knives. He takes in their state of undress, the way Regina hugs the sheets to her chest, and he smirks. “Did I interrupt something?”

Robin scowls at him, angling himself in front of Regina as best he can. Normally, she’d remind him that she can take care of herself, but she sees the way Nottingham is staring at her with far too much interest. “Are you here to arrest us, sheriff?” he asks, drawing Nottingham’s eyes to him, and Regina watches as those eyes flick down Robin’s body. Robin has part of the sheet bunched around his waist, but his torso is completely exposed, all those muscles and planes revealed to anyone’s gaze. To Nottingham’s gaze, if she’s reading him right.

Interesting.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I’m sure Queen Snow will be pleased to finally get her hands on your little girlfriend,” Nottingham sneers, looking at Regina once more, but she’s onto him now. Even at this distance and in the dim lantern light, she sees the darkness in his eyes. The arousal.

She licks her lips, a plan already forming. “Well, sheriff,” she purrs, and ignores the way Robin turns to look at her. She’s sure he must look confused, but her focus is entirely on Nottingham. “Surely you’ll let us get dressed first?”

Nottingham looks a little confused too, standing a little straighter at her tone, but he’s trying to hide it. “Of course,” he says, but makes no move to leave them, not even when Regina raises an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you think I’d leave the room for you to get dressed? So you can get your clothes on and then sneak out the window or something? I think not.”

“There is a woman present!” Robin growls, fists clenching, ready to fight for Regina’s honor but she stills him with a hand.

“It’s all right, Robin,” she assures, keeping her voice even. “Do close the door though, sheriff? I don’t intend for anyone in the hallway to get a show, too.” She’s wrapping the sheet tightly around herself, Robin maneuvering about so he can use the second one to keep covered, and it’s not until the door is shut behind Nottingham that she climbs off the bed. Her clothes are somewhat scattered around the room, discarded hastily in their passion, but she pays them no mind as she walks toward Nottingham instead.

He takes an instinctive step back, though she has no weapons and probably very little hope of overpowering him directly like this, but she smirks all the same. “What are you doing?” he says, stumbling over his words, his eyes going wide when Regina lets the sheet drop in front of him.

“Regina!” Robin gasps, and she looks over her shoulder, winking at him before turning back to the stunned sheriff.

She watches as Nottingham takes in her unclothed form, his eyes traveling the length of her body, lingering on her breasts, the hard, rosy peaks of her nipples, and then further down, to the shadow between her thighs. That smirk still in place, she leans in, rests a palm on Nottingham’s chest and she thinks she can almost feel the rapid fluttering of his heart beneath her palm. He’s taller than her, taller than Robin even, so she rises up on tiptoe so that their faces are close, almost close enough to kiss.

“Perhaps we could have a bit of… _fun_ before you take us in, sheriff?” she murmurs, a breath away from his lips. Behind her, she hears Robin climbing off the bed, and she wishes she could look back at him, gauge his reaction to what she’s doing. This man is his nemesis, as much as the Queen is hers, and though this would not be the first time he’s watched her flirt with another man, it would be the first time it was _this_ particular man. But she can’t look away from Nottingham, not when she’s drawing him in, not when his eyes have centered on her lips, on the teasing way she swipes her tongue over her bottom lip just to keep his attention.

It turns out she doesn’t have to look away first. Nottingham does that for her, suddenly looking over her shoulder, and she knows Robin is there. He’s still a few feet away, has given them space, perhaps trusting Regina to know what she’s doing. But Nottingham’s eyes are drawn away from her all the same, zeroing in on Robin, and so she chances a glance back at the man she loves.

He didn’t bother with a sheet, left it behind on the bed, and so he stands there just as uncovered as Regina. It’s almost enough to distract her from the game she started, seeing him so proudly naked before her, and once glance at Nottingham proves he’s having a harder time resisting. Nottingham is blatantly staring at Robin’s cock, his mouth slightly parted in a silent gasp. Robin’s erection has flagged some, understandably so considering the interruption, but he has a hand wrapped around it, pumping slowly as the sheriff watches.

“Are you here alone, sheriff?” Regina whispers, because he had entered their room with no one else, none of his usual coterie of goons.

“My men are,” Nottingham starts, his voice a little strained, so he stops and swallows hard. Tries again to say, “My men know your little gang is scattered throughout the town. I have them hunting them down.”

It would sound threatening were he not breathing a little heavier, eyes flitting between Robin’s cock and her breasts, unable to pick a spot to focus.

“And you came here all by yourself to capture the great Robin Hood and the bandit Regina,” she says, a touch mocking though this man’s ego should hardly surprise her. Nottingham’s facial muscles twitch, picking up on her tone, and Regina quickly adds, “And you’ve got us, sheriff. The only thing is… we were in the middle of something. I don’t suppose you’d let us finish?”

Nottingham inhales sharply, as if he’d been punched in the gut instead of merely asked a question. He closes his eyes, shakes his head. He’s trembling a bit, Regina notices his hand shaking as he runs it through his hair. “I am here to _arrest_ you,” he says, eyes open wide now, trying to focus on her face. He repeats himself, but not too convincingly. More like he was talking to himself than to her.

“Of course,” she murmurs, that hand on his chest sliding up to brush her fingertips against his neck, his jaw. “But maybe after we’re done? You see, sheriff,” and she leans in, tilting her head so she can whisper in his ear, though she speaks loud enough for Robin to hear her, “—I really, really need to come right now.”

*

“Gods,” Nottingham gasps out, eyes going wide, and Robin almost bites through his own lip at Regina’s words, his hand tightening around his cock for a moment.

His own eyes shut tightly for a moment, _I really, really need to come right now_ repeating in his head, and he can almost forget that she said them to Nottingham of all people. A mixture of arousal and jealousy stirs in his core, and he wants to pull her away from him, wrap her back up in that sheet, and maybe bury his fist in Nottingham’s face for good measure. She wouldn’t be impressed with that, he thinks, would not approve of his possessiveness. He’s done it before, gotten quietly jealous when she’s had to seduce a mark, and she always rolls her eyes, scoffs something about her not being an object.

Then again, she also usually fucks him into whatever surface is nearest once they’re alone, so maybe she doesn’t mind his jealousy as much as she says.

He tries to tamp down that instinct right now, though, tries to follow her lead as she stands before Nottingham, almost pressed against him. They’ve never done this before, never invited someone else into their bed, never even talked about it. Yet they seem to be doing it now, with the man hunting them down no less, and he’s not sure where this is going.

Regina seems to know, though, as she breathes into Nottingham’s ear, “And since you don’t want to leave us alone, sheriff, you could stay right here, make sure we don’t try to escape…”

Nottingham lets out a shuddering breath, his eyes tightly closed. “A-all right,” he says, opening his eyes once more, and _fuck_ . Robin can see the lust there on his face, feels his groin tightening in response, and they’re doing this. They’re actually going to do this, whatever this is, and his breath gets a little unsteady at the thought.

Regina steps away from Nottingham then, turning back to Robin and arching a questioning eyebrow at him. “Well?” she murmurs, and her voice is still low, still seductive, but her face has shifted. Nottingham can’t see her at this angle, and she’s let her guard down for Robin.

He can read her easily, can see that sparkle in her eyes that suggests she’s intrigued. Still, he wants to know for sure, and he gestures for her to come closer to him. Letting go of his cock, he murmurs once she’s near enough, “Are you sure about this?”

“Could be fun,” she says with a little smile. “Screwing him for all the times he’s tried to screw us?” He chuckles, a little uneasily, and she reaches up to cup his face with one hand. “Do you want to do this?”

“Make you come in front of my nemesis?” His nose scrunches, not entirely sure this does count as a thing he wants to do. But then he looks over her shoulder, sees Nottingham watching them with naked lust on his face, and there’s a primal part of him that wants to take and to claim. “Maybe a little,” he admits almost sheepishly.

“Such a man,” she teases, leaning into him to peck his lips. “Let’s do this, then. Make me come, Robin.” She says the last part loud enough for Nottingham to hear, and the sheriff lets out a little sound almost like a moan at those words.

Robin grins a little at her, but he meets Nottingham’s eyes over her shoulder. “How about we get comfortable?” he says, catching Regina’s hand and drawing her back toward the bed. He lets go of her before he reaches it, diverts his path for the chair in the corner of the room, dragging it over to the bed. Turning back to Nottingham, he smirks, “Sheriff? Have a seat, won’t you?”

Nottingham looks a little unsure, hesitating, but Robin doesn’t continue to look. He turns back to Regina, and she’s already on the bed, resting back on her elbows and waiting for him. For a moment, he enjoys the sight of her with her legs spread, her skin flushed with arousal. She’s breathing a little heavier already, and he takes his cock in hand once more, stroking it as he looks at her.

“You’re gorgeous,” he tells her, locking eyes with hers, licking his lips, and she smiles demurely at the compliment. “So beautiful, spread out for me. Do you know what you do to me, when you’re like this?” He walks over to the bed, crawls onto it and between her spread legs. On his knees, he runs a hand up her leg, ghosting his fingers over her skin and watching as she shivers.

“Tell me,” she requests, her dark eyes impossibly darker as she watches him. She runs her tongue across her lips, and he sees the way she swallows as his fingers brush the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, not quite reaching where she is pink and glistening.

Gods, he wants to be inside her again, remembers how good she felt clutching around him before Nottingham interrupted. The thought reminds him that the sheriff is there, watching, though he hasn’t moved from the door yet, hasn’t taken the chair that was offered. He almost doesn’t want to speak, doesn’t want to share his words with their audience, but Regina clearly wants it. Wouldn’t have bade him to speak more if she didn’t want Nottingham to hear.

So he tells her, describes how good she felt earlier, how hot and wet she was. “Are you still wet?” he asks unnecessarily, because he can see the remnants between her thighs.

“Touch me and find out,” she mutters, because he’s been touching her but avoiding her sex the entire time, drawing infuriating patterns on her thighs, her hips.

He smirks, leans over her then, bracing his hands on either side of her body. “I was touching you,” he teases, bumping her nose with his, and she huffs out an annoyed little breath. Her _You know what I mean_ is cut off by his mouth capturing her lips, his tongue slipping into her open mouth and stroking along her own.

Regina moans into his kiss, returning it eagerly, and Robin can’t resist tangling his hand in her hair, holding her to him. The kiss spins out, ends with her nibbling at his lip. “Robin,” she moans, bucking her hips, trying to get friction where he’s sure she desperately needs it.

Distantly, he hears movement. Footsteps, the slight scrape of a chair. He looks over his shoulder, smirking a little when he sees Nottingham sitting in the chair at the bedside. A perfect view of what they’re about to do. And the man is watching, face rapt at what’s transpiring before him.

He kisses Regina again, a little sloppily in his desire, and then he’s kissing down her body. Lingers at her breasts, so Nottingham can see how sensitive she is there, the way she moans and writhes at his mouth on her nipple, his fingers twisting and tweaking the other.

Regina doesn’t disappoint, moaning out for him, one hand clutching at his head, the other digging into his shoulder. “Oh, Gods,” she whines, tugging at his hair, and he lifts his head, sucking on her nipple until it pops free of his lips. “ _Fuck_ , Robin!”

“Yes, darling?” he smirks, doesn’t move until she looks up at him, and then he brings his head back down, blowing his warm breath over her nipple just to see her shudder. “Did you want something?”

She scowls, gasping as he takes the other nipple in his mouth. “Fuck me,” she says, her voice high-pitched, breathy. “Please, Robin, I need you…”

He moans against her chest, sucks harder at her nipple, scraping his teeth over it and reveling in the moan it draws from her. He surges up her body, kissing her hard, one hand delving between her thighs, fingers seeking out her wetness. Regina’s head falls back onto the pillow, a pleased moan escaping her as he slides one, then two fingers into her.

“So wet, Regina,” he mutters into her neck, and then he repeats it louder, so that Nottingham can hear. He thrusts his fingers, twisting them, searching for that spot, and she cries out beautifully when he finds it. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” she gasps, writhing underneath him, hips rocking with the movements of his fingers. “Make me come, Robin, please.”

He hears a sound, almost like a moan, but not from Regina or from himself. He looks over at Nottingham, and bites his lip at the sight. The sheriff has a hand in his lap, stroking the bulge in his trousers, his eyes half-lidded as he watches. Robin pauses, ceasing his movements as he watches Nottingham stroke himself, and Regina lets out a little noise of disapproval.

“Don’t stop,” she whines, jerking her hips, trying to encourage him to move. Instead, he pulls his fingers free from her clutching heat, earning a scowl and an annoyed _Robin!_ But he’s focused now on the sheriff, on that hand in his lap.

“Sheriff,” he says leadingly, just enough to get his attention, and Nottingham’s eyes snap up to meet his. “Why don’t you get more comfortable?” 

*

Nottingham’s breath catches in his throat, almost strangling him when Robin Hood speaks to him. He shouldn’t be doing this, doesn’t know what’s come over him. He almost thinks they’ve put some sort of spell over him, but deep down, he knows this is no magic. Nothing besides the oldest magic: lust. When he had approached their room, he knew what they were doing, could hear the sound of their skin meeting over and over, could hear the bandit crying out for Robin Hood. And he had adjusted himself in his trousers and broke the lock on the door, intent on catching them unawares and yes, embarrassing them a little.

He had only caught a glimpse of them entwined on the bed, of the bandit riding Robin Hood before they dove under the covers. It was enough for the silhouette of them to stay imprinted in his mind, and it was only helped along by the thief’s bare chest, by the bandit wrapped in a sheet.

And then things were happening so fast, and here he is now, sitting at their bedside, watching Hood fuck Regina with his fingers. Nottingham is so hard it almost hurts, the confines of his pants too tight, and then Hood is suggesting he get _more_ comfortable. Watching him expectantly, looking him up and down, focusing on the way his hand moves over his hardness.

He swallows, and looks at Regina, at her dark, dark eyes, her perfect mouth slightly agape. Back to Hood, with his eyes so dark with lust, and the way he still hasn’t stopped looking at his lap, and Nottingham knows he should not be doing this. He should arrest them, and give the bandit over to the Queen, and Robin Hood over to Prince John.

But he can do that _after_ whatever this is ends.

Nottingham stands then, divesting his clothes with shaking fingers, Hood and Regina watching intently as he peels them off. Hood stops looking at him for a moment, turning back to Regina and kissing her, sliding those fingers inside of her again, drawing out gasps as he moves them in and out. It makes Nottingham move faster, undoing his belt and trousers and quickly toeing off his boots. He’s naked before them, cock standing erect from his body, and his hand wraps around it, giving a measure of relief.

Hood licks his lips once he sees he’s completely disrobed, and Nottingham stands taller as the other man studies his form. He pumps his cock slowly, drawing out the motion of his hand in a teasing manner, and he actually finds it within him to smirk as Hood’s teeth sink into his bottom lip. He’s longer than Hood, had of course rather intently looked over his cock when Regina had him against the door. But Hood’s thick, and though Nottingham has never imagined how another man’s cock might feel, he’d wager he feels plenty good if Regina’s earlier screams were anything to go by.

Regina’s eyes are shut now, her body writhing on the bed as Hood fucks her faster with his fingers, a third one now inside her along the other two. She’s moaning, gasping, crying out when he angles them just right, and Gods, Nottingham has eyes, he knew she was beautiful (the rumors of the Queen being jealous of her beauty makes so much sense), but she’s fucking unearthly like this. Skin flushed, mouth hanging open as delicious sounds escape her, her breasts small but delectable, and he had seen how sensitive her nipples were thanks to Hood. His eyes are drawn to the space between her legs, to the slick, dark pink of her as Hood’s fingers thrust into her.

Gods, what he’d give to be buried inside her hot cunt right now.

Hood must know, must suspect, because he’s drawing those fingers out, ignoring Regina’s growled _I am going to_ kill _you, Robin Hood_ as he moves over her body once more. He kisses her, wet and deep, tongues meeting lasciviously as Hood grips his cock, lining it up before sinking into to her.

“Oh Gods, yes!” Regina moans, her head digging into the pillow as she wraps her legs around Hood, heels digging into his ass as he begins to fuck into her. “Fuck me, Robin, oh _yessss_.”

Nottingham watches, mesmerized as Hood thrusts inside of her, hard and fast. If he liked the sounds spilling from her before, those have nothing on the cries she’s letting out now, full throated and uninhibited. Hood adjusts them, hoists one of her legs over his shoulder, the other resting in the crook of his elbow, and he pounds inside of her.

“Just like that, babe?” he mutters, and Nottingham closes his eyes against the image, appreciates the keening _Uh-huh_ she lets out even more when he can only hear it. “You gonna come for me?”

“You — _unh_ — gonna let — oh _Gods_ — let me?” she manages to bite back, and he chuckles.

Nottingham opens his eyes again, watching as Hood smirks down at her. “Oh, yeah, love,” he says, slowing his pace. His thrusts become longer, more drawn out as he stares into her eyes. “I want to feel you come on my cock.”

“Oh, Robin,” she moans, breath hitching as he pumps into her in slow, hard thrusts. “Fuck, feels so good… I need...”

“Yeah? What do you need?” Robin looks over his shoulder, stares right at Nottingham, sweat dripping from his brow as his thrusts build in speed. “Tell the sheriff what you like.”

Regina whines at that, and Nottingham glances at her, finds her looking at him now. Her stare is a bit unfocused, a bit lust-addled, but she licks her lips and Gods above, speaks directly to him. “Faster! Gods, fuck me faster...”

“Like this, love?” He picks up the pace properly now, hips moving hard and fast into hers, and there’s that sound of skin meeting skin once more, the softer sounds of Nottingham’s hand working his cock adding to it.

“Fuck! Yes!” Regina cries out, hands scrabbling at Hood’s back, at the bed. “My clit, touch my clit — I’m so close, please!”

Hood grunts, thrusts hard enough that she _screams_ , and Nottingham grips the base of his cock, sure he’s about to embarrass himself by spilling into his own hand when he’s barely been touched. “Touch yourself, Regina, I can’t—” and Nottingham groans as she does just that, sliding her fingers over her own clit until she comes, crying out Hood’s name as she does so.

Hood continues to thrust, fucks her right through her orgasm, drawing it out for her. Then he grunts, groans as he keeps pumping into her, his face screwed up in ecstasy. “Oh, fuck, Regina,” he gasps on a particular grind of his hips. “So fucking tight...” The sound he lets out is almost tortured as he rips himself out of her cunt, his hand wrapping around his cock slick with her arousal and pumping it.

Regina for her part reaches her own hand down, tries to help him along though it hardly takes more than half a dozen pumps of their hands before Hood is spilling on her stomach. Nottingham gasps, a moan catching in his throat as he jerks off, and he’s close, he can feel his balls tightening up, can feel the churning in his groin, he’s actually going to come in his hand from watching these two thorns in his side fucking...

“Oh, sheriff,” a breathless Robin Hood says, and his voice, even though it’s gravelly from sex, startles Nottingham out of his rhythm. The hand around his wrist, tugging his own hand from his cock only further surprises him, and his brain stutters as it tries to process what’s happening. “I don’t want you to come just yet.”

A whimper escapes him before he can stop it, his eyes opening and staring at Hood's face, trying to plead without words. But Hood only pulls him closer, shifting so he is beside Regina instead of between her legs, and then urging Nottingham to climb onto the bed.

“Come on, now,” he murmurs, and Nottingham goes willingly, settles on his knees between Regina’s thighs. He looks down at her, spread beneath him, and he has the almost delirious thought that Hood is going to let him fuck her, and Gods, he could come just thinking about it.

“I've made a bit of a mess, as you can see,” Hood whispers to him, his mouth suddenly at Nottingham’s ear, and Nottingham’s throat goes dry. “I'd like you to clean it up for me.”

The thought should repel him, and his stomach clenches with revulsion at the idea. He stares at the sticky white lines painted on Regina’s stomach, and his cock twitches. He wants to come, can imagine coming on her like that, marking her with his own seed. He's the one in charge here, after all, this is his arrest. But Hood has a hand cupping the back of his neck, calloused fingers rubbing sensitive skin and sending tingles down his spine.

There’s a tongue tracing along the whorls of his ear, and it takes him a moment to fully realize that it’s _Hood’s_ tongue, swirling and flicking along the lobe, warm and wet and Nottingham groans low in his throat, hanging his head. “Just give it a taste,” Hood murmurs, his breath brushing along his ear, sending a heady sensation straight to Nottingham’s cock. “And then maybe I’ll let you taste something even better…”

He stares at Regina’s cunt, his mouth watering at the thought of burying his tongue there, burying his _cock_ there, Gods, he needs to fucking come… “Can I come? If I clean her?” he asks, and fuck, he barely recognizes his own voice. It sounds rough and needy, and he can’t think of when he’s ever sounded like that, not even during sex.

“Perhaps,” is all Hood says, and his mouth brushes the hinge of his jaw, his teeth just scraping against the skin as he peppers kisses along his neck.

“Gods help me,” Nottingham whispers, and then he’s bending down, brings his face to Regina’s abdomen. He flicks his eyes up to her face, surprised to see her staring at him, absolutely naked lust on her face, and her breathing hitches as his tongue peeks out just to wet his lips. He looks back down at the lines on her stomach, takes a deep breath, and then dips his tongue to lick up a drop. He grimaces at the taste, his eyes screwing shut as the salty flavor coats his tongue. He tries it again, touching the tip of his tongue to a line, and this time it’s… unpleasant, but not unbearable.

“That’s it,” Hood murmurs, and that hand that was on his neck draws down his back, tracing patterns that send shivers over his skin. Nottingham drags his tongue through a line, collecting it all on his tongue, and Hood kisses his shoulder, once, twice, peppers little kisses from the rounded curve to his neck. “Lick it all up,” he says into his ear, then licks a delicious stripe from the spot behind his ear all the way to the nape of his neck.

Nottingham’s hands clench in the sheets beneath Regina, moaning softly into her skin as he laves his tongue this way and that, eagerly sucking up Hood’s come now. He hardly notices the taste, not when Hood is leaving open mouth kisses up and down his spine, and Regina is writhing beneath him, trembling with every pass of his tongue over her belly. He dips his tongue into her bellybutton, swirls it there, and the breathy _Gods_ she utters makes his cock twitch, desperate for attention. He starts kissing lower, having swallowed all the come off her stomach, so now he’s licking just to taste her, just to keep her shivering and gasping beneath him.

He can smell her arousal, and he just knows if he looked he’d see how fucking wet she is. Her hips are twitching with every pass of his tongue along her skin, he knows she must want it on her soaked cunt, on her hard clit. He moves lower, traces his tongue along her hipbone, following it down her pelvis to the patch of dark, wiry curls — and then Hood’s hand clenches in his hair, a tight painful grip that lifts his head up, the other landing a light swat to his ass, pain radiating from the spot.

“Bloody hell!” he exclaims, trying to turn around to look at Hood, but he holds firm, keeps him facing front.

“I don’t believe we gave you permission for that,” he says, voice stony, losing all of the raspy, seductive quality it held earlier.

*

Robin had gotten distracted with Nottingham, mapping the naked expanse of his back with his mouth and hands, dragging his tongue and teeth and nails over his skin, smirking in how responsive Nottingham was with just a few well-placed bites of his teeth or digs of his fingers. Though he enjoyed watching the sheriff licking up his come, couldn’t deny it was stoking his desire as Nottingham dedicated himself to the task, seemingly even enjoying it from the tiny moans he made against Regina’s stomach, Robin had become more interested in the way he shivered under his ministrations. He’s so sensitive, the sheriff, shuddering under his touch, gasping at his sucking kisses, and Robin’s been with other men. Not often, but being a bit flexible can help in his line of work, and well, before he had Regina, if he had one too many ales, he was more than willing to accept woman or man to warm his bed. But it’s been a while, and he’s forgotten what it’s like to seduce a man, the power that comes with it.

And in all that, he had gotten carried away, had stopped watching what he was doing to Regina, and now his mouth is decidedly too close to her sex. Possessiveness ices the desire in Robin’s veins, has him stopping those teasing kisses along Nottingham’s spine to grasp his hair, tugging his face away, growling something like a warning for overstepping his bounds.

He glances at Regina, sees her mouth slightly parted, the look of absolute lust on her face, and it has him rethinking his jealousy just a bit. Has him tilting his head, silently asking her, even as he says to Nottingham, “You should _ask_ the lady before you put your mouth on her,” and he hears Regina’s sharp intake of breath.

Nottingham seems frozen, tense and unsure, but then he stutters out, “I’m — s-sor — please, I want — may I taste—?”

It’s almost amusing how he stumbles over his words, but Robin is entirely focused on Regina, his gaze not wavering as she stares back at him. She licks her lips, says so much with just her eyes, flicking down to look at Nottingham with such _wanting_. She’s wet, from coming earlier but also from Nottingham’s tongue along her stomach, she’s so sensitive there, and Robin knew it was an erogenous zone for her. So if she wants this, wants Nottingham’s mouth on her, he’s not going to stand in her way.

“Yes,” she moans out, head falling back into the pillow.

Nottingham answers with his own groan, ready to dive in and devour her as the tension leaves his frame, but Robin keeps ahold of him.

“Now, now,” Robin murmurs, voice low and raspy once more. “You’re going to do this properly, you understand? You’re going to make her come, good and hard, and I’m going to tell you how to do it. Tell me you’ll follow orders.”

“I will,” Nottingham says immediately, and Robin smirks.

“Good. Now let’s start nice and slow.”

Regina groans, muttering another, “Robin, I’m going to kill you,” but Robin simply grins as he presses Nottingham’s head between her thighs.

“Don’t listen to her, she likes to be riled up first,” he tells him, almost conversationally, like he is not about to explain the best ways to make her come apart. “Start by kissing up her thighs, she _loves_ that. Little licks and sucks, even scraping your teeth at the top of the inside of her thigh…”

He directs Nottingham’s head, turning it slightly so he’s kissing up her right thigh, dotting kisses here, sucking soft skin there, and Regina gasps. He instructs him to hold her hips, knowing she’ll start squirming soon to get his mouth where she wants it.

“Now kiss down the other thigh, that’s it… She likes your tongue, swirl it on her skin,” Robin murmurs, and Regina lets out a strangled moan when he does just that. “She’s thinking how good it’ll feel on her clit, when you finally touch her there… Kiss your way back up.”

“Please,” Regina whines, back arching as Nottingham holds her hips steady. “Robin, I’m so wet…”

“I can tell,” Robin replies, winking at her when she glares at him. “You’re glistening, you’re so soaked. Do you want his mouth on you, love? Want to see if he can make you feel like I do?”

Her eyes open, centering on his face, as she says with absolute conviction, “No one can make me feel like you do.” It warms his heart, makes him smile, and then he’s chuckling as she follows up with, “But I do want his mouth.”

He decides to reward her, and he scratches his fingers along Nottingham’s scalp. He moves so he can whisper into Nottingham’s ear, “Are you ready to taste her, sheriff?”

He groans, nods a little as he gasps out, “Yes…”

Robin murmurs to him then, tells him how to start with slow, teasing licks over her sex, and though he’s whispering in his ear, his gaze is locked on Regina’s face the entire time. She lets out a low moan as Nottingham’s tongue drags along her slit, gasps and rocks her hips when he swirls it along her entrance. Robin continues giving direction, and Nottingham moans obediently when he closes his lips over her clit and sucks as he’s told to do.

“Oh, Gods, _please_ ,” Regina whines after a few long minutes of torture, her hands twisting in the sheets.

“Slide your tongue inside of her, sheriff,” he orders, and tacks on, “Fuck her with it.” And then he leaves his post at Nottingham’s side, crawls up so that he can kiss Regina, open-mouthed and tongue-filled as she writhes. They trade kisses as he eats her out, and then Robin kisses down her neck, scrapes his teeth over her collarbone on his way to her breasts.

“Ahh!” she cries out, back arching, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as Robin teases her sensitive nipples, sucking at them in the most delicious way. She clutches at his head, and he groans when her nails scratch along his scalp, at the way she tugs on his hair in her pleasure.

“Can I use my fingers?” Nottingham asks suddenly, and Regina quickly replies with an eager, _Yes!_

Robin chuckles, releasing one of her nipples with a pop. “I believe he was asking me for permission, milady,” he teases, can’t resist plucking one of her nipples in admonishment. The action has her gasping, her neck extending as she tips her head back. “Are you sure you want his fingers inside you, babe? I think he could make you come with just his mouth…”

He reaches down then, because Nottingham has stopped his ministrations, and he doesn’t want Regina to relax too much. Nottingham bends back to his task, dips his head and licks at her, swirls his tongue as she tries to answer, “No, I need — _oh,_ like that — need more.”

Robin hums, makes a show of pretending like he’s taking it under consideration as he cups her breast. He lowers his mouth to it, rubs his tongue over the hardened peak, then switches to slow, long sucks that have her crying out.

“R-Robin! Please!” she begs, grasping at the back of his head and gripping his hair, hard enough that he moans around her flesh in his mouth.

He lets go, nipping at her, and murmurs, “If you’re sure…,” and she nods her head, interrupts him to say _I am, I’m very sure, oh_ Gods _I’m so sure_. “Start with one, sheriff. Press into her slowly.”

Regina lets out a plaintive sound, her head thrashing on the pillow, and she’s almost cute when she’s desperate like this. “At least let me have two…”

“One,” he says firmly, watching as Nottingham listens, sliding a single digit inside of her wet heat. He almost moans softly just at the thought, he knows how soaked she is, and how good she must feel. “That’s it, now slowly thrust it in and out of her. Put your mouth back on her clit, tease her a bit.”

“ _More_ teasing?” Regina huffs, before she’s _Ohh_ ing as he starts sucking on her clit as that finger slides in and out of her. It’s not enough, Robin knows, especially when she’s like this. When she’s already had one orgasm, and desperate for another. He knows exactly what she needs, and he’s going to make her wait for it because this, directing another man, telling him how to please her, has him getting hard again already.

“Another finger, sheriff,” he murmurs, a little breathless as he watches Regina get riled further and further, her skin flushed and sweat beading on her brow as Nottingham fucks her with two fingers. He reaches down, then, grips the man’s wrist and helps him twist his fingers, instructing him to crook them until Regina’s crying out. “There you are,” he mutters, continues guiding Nottingham’s wrist for a moment longer, increasing the pace, before he focuses on her breasts once more.

He rolls one of her nipples between his forefinger and thumb, strums it in a way that has her gasping, and oh, she’s beautiful like this. She’s always beautiful, always mesmerizing, but something about her right now, being fucked by another man’s fingers and mouth, is unbelievably arousing. He kisses up her neck, catches her ear in his teeth before he asks her, “Are you going to come, Regina?”

“Uh-huh,” she gasps, another sharp cry escaping her, and Robin groans, pressing his brow to the curve of her neck. “Oh, Gods, oh fu- _fuck yes_!”

“That’s it, love,” he says, urging her on, whispering naughty things in her ear about how gorgeous she is, how much he wants her to come right now, and then she’s lighting up, crying out as her orgasm ripples over her. Robin reaches down, holds Nottingham there, hoping he gets the message not to stop. He does, keeps feeding his fingers into her, keeps licking at her clit, until Regina’s hips buck, trying to squirm away, and Robin’s tugging him off of her.

Regina is gasping, breathing heavily, almost trembling as Robin nuzzles her. “Did you enjoy that, my love?” he murmurs, kissing her softly, surprised when she eagerly returns it despite her breathlessness.

*

She’s barely able to feel her fingers and toes for the tingling still pleasantly numbing her extremities, but when Robin kisses her, she feels desire swirling low in her stomach once more. Gods, everything about this is hot, from Robin taking charge and ordering the sheriff around, to the pleasure of having two mouths on her. They should have done this ages ago, adding a person to their bed, if this is what it feels like.

She wonders how much of it has to do with it being _this_ particular person, a man who, by all rights, hates them, but let himself be seduced into this. There’s something about that which makes her feel powerful in some primal, sexual way. So when Robin asks if she enjoyed it, she answers, “Gods, yes,” and then he asks if she wants more.

Her laugh is almost delirious, because of course she does. But she doesn’t think she could come again right now, and when she glances at Nottingham, he is looking up at her almost expectantly. He makes quite the sight, the lower half of his face shiny with her wetness, his mouth open slightly as he pants, and of course, his rock hard cock standing at attention.

“I think it’s time we attend to the sheriff for a bit,” she purrs, sitting up as Nottingham’s eyes flutter shut, a low moan of _please_ escaping him. She reaches for his erect cock, dances her fingers lightly over the shaft as she asks, “Is this all for us, sheriff?”

Nottingham bites his lip, whimpers at just the brush of her hand over him. She takes pity when he nods, wraps her fingers around him and gives him a slow stroke, a second one, and she smirks when a bit of pearly fluid leaks from his tip. Her thumb rubs over it, spreads it over him, and he groans, his head falling forward and his hands clench into fists.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” she whispers almost sympathetically as she pumps him, aware of Robin’s eyes taking in the whole thing. She catches a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, his hand around his own cock, mimicking her slow rhythm. Between her legs, she throbs, desire dripping from her.

“Yes, oh Gods,” he grunts, trying to rock into her hand, but the angle’s all wrong. He’s on his knees, almost hunched over as she teases him, and he can’t quite roll his hips like this.

“Stand up,” she orders, and Nottingham chuckles breathlessly, shaking his head. Regina frowns at his disobedience, letting go of his cock to tickle his balls before she cups him, squeezing threateningly.

“ _Aah_!” he gasps, pained as he jerks into her touch, and then he’s muttering, “All right, all right,” and clamoring off the bed. He’s a little unsteady on his feet for the time spent on his knees (and probably a bit dizzy for all the blood hardening his cock right now), and it makes Regina grin as he sways.

Once he’s in position, she raises up onto her knees, looks up at him as her hands map his torso. For a moment, she pets him, scratches her nails over his chest, his abs, runs them over his arms and squeezing his biceps appreciatively. He’s well-built, though not quite as much as Robin, but enough for her to dig her fingers into the hardness of his muscles, uttering a soft moan before she decides it’s time to run her tongue over his abdomen much like he did hers.

“ _Haaa_ ,” he breathes out, hands forming fists, and he’s so keyed up she almost wonders if she could make him come like this. Perhaps especially so with Robin touching himself behind her.

“Look at Robin, sheriff,” she orders, watching him to make sure he listens, and then she’s tracing her tongue along the line of his hips.

She hears a low _Oh fuck_ , and can’t deny the grin that crosses her lips. It’s Robin cursing, and she knows he’s watching her, watching the way she mouths across Nottingham’s skin, sucking kisses into his flesh. “Are you going to use your mouth on him, love?” Robin asks breathily, and though she had already considered it, it thrills her to know he’s okay with it. She draws away from Nottingham, looks back at him just to make sure, and he nods.

“Ask her, sheriff,” he orders then, his fist still working his own cock. “Ask her for the pleasure of her mouth.”

“Please,” Nottingham doesn’t hesitate, his eyes shifting back to her face, and he’s _pleading_ with her. “Please, use your mouth on me.”

Regina moans, because fuck is that hot, this man begging her like this for an orgasm, for the mere chance to come from her mouth. She takes hold of his cock with one hand, strokes him once and drags a delicious groan from him, before she’s even lowered her head.

And then she teases him.

Barely draws her tongue over him, ghosts it along the head then traces the underside of a vein. Pulls out all the stops to have him a shuddering, moaning mess for her, and Robin just encourages her, saying things like, “That’s it, babe, take him in slowly,” and, “Suck just a little on the tip,” and, “She’s such a bloody tease, isn’t she, sheriff?”

  
“Fuuuuck,” Nottingham grunts, his head falling back on his shoulders as Regina takes him in her mouth, a little at a time, drawing off and then taking in more. “Please, oh please, I can’t — Gods, I need to come. _Please_.”

“Now, now, sheriff. You teased her, it’s only fair she gets to tease you now,” Robin chuckles, but Regina starts moving faster now, turned on more than she’d like to admit by sucking his cock. She takes as much as she can into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and looking up at him as she does. “Tell her when you’re going to come.”

“Ahhh _oh_ Gods,” he gasps, hips twitching, his eyes shutting, and Regina’s brought her free hand up to fondle his balls as she blows him. Her other hand strokes what she doesn’t fit of his cock in her mouth, keeping time with the way she sucks and flutters her tongue around him. “I’m gonna — oh bloody fucking hell — gonna co-ooh- _mmm_ —”

He groans suddenly, as she releases him from her mouth, but she doesn’t stop her hands, keeps jerking him as she rises up a little more, angling her neck back as she pumps and pumps. The change throws him, stops his orgasm for a moment, but he rushes to the edge, falls over it as her hands work. He’s looking at her in confusion, before his eyes go wide as she pushes out her chest, his come spilling on her tits.

She licks her lips as she pumps every last bit of fluid onto her chest, smiling devilishly as Nottingham stares down at her, mouth agape and breathing heavily, his expression completely slack with pleasure. “Well, sheriff,” she purrs then, making a cursory motion to look down at her breasts streaked with his release, “It looks like there’s another mess for you to clean up.”

Robin is the one groaning this time, and Regina has to bite her lip to stop from chuckling when he mutters, “Regina, you minx.” Nottingham, for his part, only widens his eyes at her before they drop to the mess on her breasts, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. He looks at Robin over her shoulder, and she hears him shuffle onto the bed, his chest pressed to her back. “I want to see this,” he says, dropping a light kiss to her shoulder.

Pressed together like this, she can feel his hardness against her ass, and her sex throbs, wetness pooling between her legs. She raises an eyebrow at Nottingham, flicks her eyes down, the only encouragement she gives him before he’s bending, dipping his head to her chest. Robin inhales softly, but with his face so close she can hear his little gasp, and he shuffles impossibly closer to her as Nottingham’s tongue swipes over his come. 

There’s very little hesitation unlike the first time he licked come off of her skin. He attacks her chest with gusto, dragging his tongue across her flesh, moaning softly as he sucks up every bit of his spill that he comes across. His enthusiasm makes it hotter, has desire racing through her veins, and Regina can’t help but moan, her head falling back onto Robin’s shoulder as his tongue slips over her nipple. He doesn’t stay there, moving on to another line of come, and she groans in annoyance.

But then he finishes, cleans up every drop, and with nothing left to lick up, he takes a nipple in his mouth and _sucks_. Regina thinks she can feel him smirk when she arches into his mouth, a startled _Oh!_ escaping her. She clutches at his head, nails digging into his scalp as she holds him to her breast.

“Do you like that?” Robin murmurs to her, sliding one hand around to cup her free breast, strumming her nipple as his second hand strokes over her stomach, down between her thighs. “Oh, you _do_ ,” he grins as his fingers slip on the wetness there. “You’re dripping, love.”

“Fuck,” Regina gasps, hips rocking into Robin’s hand, and Nottingham swirls his tongue over her sensitive peak. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Do you want to come like this?” he asks, two fingers dipping into her warm, wet heat. “His mouth on your breasts and my fingers inside of you?”

Regina hums, eyes squeezed shut as she takes in the pleasure, so much pleasure from Nottingham’s mouth and Robin’s hands, her head is swimming with it. It takes a moment for her brain to catch up to what Robin said, and oh, she had wanted to come another way, had wanted something else but this is working for her right now. It feels too good to stop, Robin’s fingers angling deeper inside of her while his thumb rubs over her clit, and this will definitely get the job done.

“Regina?” Robin murmurs, and he’s nibbling at her neck, and Nottingham is nipping at the curve of her breast. It elicits a sharp moan from her, her hips moving faster, and then she’s crying out as a particularly well-placed thrust of his fingers is timed with Nottingham’s mouth closing around her nipple. “That’s it, let go…”

This orgasm is smaller, less intense but it still has her moaning, shivering in his arms as she comes. She exhales shakily, _Hmm_ ing as the pleasure recedes, and Robin’s fingers slow to a stop inside of her, cupping her possessively.

“That’s it, love.” He places soft kisses along her throat, captures her mouth in a tender kiss. “You’re so gorgeous when you come,” he adds, can’t resist kissing her once more, his tongue gently sliding into her mouth.

She wants to tell him that she loves him, but she’s acutely aware that they’re not alone. Nottingham has released her breasts, but his head is pressed to her chest, his breath tickling her skin. She wonders if he’s hard again, like Robin, and she can’t resist grinding her hips back into Robin’s erection, provoking a little growl.

“Minx,” he accuses again, gives her lower lip a teasing nibble for it. “Haven’t you had enough yet?”

“Not yet,” she chuckles, coyly looking over her shoulder at him. “And I’d say you haven’t either, if _this_ ,” she grinds back into him again, “is any indication.”

*

Robin groans low in his throat at her teasing, his hands moving to grasp her hips. “Stop that, you,” he mutters, the corner of his mouth tipping up into a tiny smile as she laughs at him. She’s feeling good right now, with three orgasms under her belt, he can tell in her giddy laughter, the way her eyes are sparkling, the way she’s not quite ready to let the passion stop. And Gods know he’s hard enough to cut glass right now, after her little show with Nottingham, and the way she came on his fingers.

“What about you, sheriff?” he asks, glancing at the other man. “Do you want more?”

He looks up from Regina’s breasts, and yes, Robin thinks. He could go another round. Indeed, Nottingham’s eyes flick from Robin’s to Regina’s and then back again, and he’s nodding.

“Good. Get up here on the bed, on your back,” he orders, and the sheriff wastes no time in doing just that, eagerly lying down for them. Robin and Regina disentangle themselves and maneuver on the bed so that they’re facing him, and now, Robin finds himself at a loss of what to do next. He glances at Regina, trying to figure out where to go from here, and then he sees it on the bedside table.

The little vial of oil he and Regina keep on hand in case they need extra lubrication for those occasions when she lets him fuck her ass.

He smirks, and Regina follows his gaze, her eyebrows raising when she looks back at him. He reaches for it, plucks it nimbly from the table, and holds it up so Nottingham can see. “Do you know what this is, sheriff?” he asks conversationally, tilting the vial this way and that. When the other man only stares in confusion at him, he explains, “It’s oil. Regina and I like to have it around, in case we get a little… shall we say, adventurous?”

Nottingham’s brow is still furrowed, so Robin bites his bottom lip, still grinning at him. “For when she lets me inside of her ass,” he clarifies, and enjoys the startled gasp Nottingham makes. “Tell me, sheriff. Have you ever been taken that way by another man?”

“No,” he breathes out, shaking his head, and his eyes are wide, and Robin almost isn’t sure if he’s frightened or intrigued.

Robin’s crawled over to him now, placing a warm hand on his thigh and skimming his fingers over his skin. The muscle twitches under his palm, and Nottingham doesn’t try to move away, not even when he brushes the back of his knuckles against his cock, just to tease. “It can be quite pleasurable for both men,” he murmurs, wrapping his hand around the length and lightly, slowly moving his hand up and down. When Nottingham tips his head back on a moan, Robin continues, “Though I have to say I’ve never been on the receiving end. The men I’ve been with seemed to enjoy themselves, however.”

He rubs his thumb over the tip of Nottingham’s cock, drawing a tiny gasp, and then he’s slipping those fingers down, down, fondling his balls. He’s gotten Nottingham to full hardness now, and he lets go so he can unstopper the vial. “Raise your knees a bit, sheriff,” Robin orders as he pours some oil over his fingers.

Robin watches the hesitation flicker over Nottingham’s face, sees his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, but then he’s planting his feet on the mattress, raising his knees so that Robin has access. “Good man,” he murmurs, and Nottingham’s face flushes at the praise. He adjusts so that he’s between his legs, sliding his hand up, up, up, until he’s brushing Nottingham’s hole, spreading the oil. Nottingham jerks a little, surprised, but Robin hands the vial off to Regina, frees up his hand so he can stroke the man’s thigh, hold his hip.

“It’s sensitive down there, isn’t it?” Robin says, keeps rubbing his fingers there, getting him used to the touch. Slowly, he eases just the tip of his index finger in, and Nottingham stutters out a breath. Robin pauses, waits for him to relax. “Do you want this, sheriff?”

Nottingham chews his bottom lip, takes a deep breath, and when he exhales, he says, “Y-yes.”

Robin takes the vial from Regina, adds more oil as he works more of his finger in. It’s a slow process, he makes sure to take his time, not wanting to cause the sheriff actual pain. He works his finger in and out, gets him used to the intrusion, even uses his other hand to stroke Nottingham’s cock, his balls, giving him pleasure to counteract the odd feeling of having a finger inside of his ass.

Regina simply watches during this time, holding the vial when Robin asks, or even reaching over and touching Nottingham herself. It’s a little strange having her here for this, when he’s about to fuck another man. She doesn’t seem put off by it; far from it, judging by the look in her eyes and the way she keeps licking her lips.

“Oh, Gods,” Nottingham gasps, his back arching as Robin starts working in a second finger.

“Do you like that, sheriff?” he asks, thrusting them in and out now, his pace a little quicker, a little rougher as Nottingham moans and nods, his hands gripping and releasing the sheets. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Being taken like this, having something inside you…”

“Uh-huh,” he manages, voice strangling in his throat as another moan works it way out. “Oh _Gods_ , please…”

Robin works those fingers in deeper, seeking, searching, crooking them until he brushes against the right spot inside of Nottingham. He knows the moment he finds it, the way the sheriff arches and cries out telling him he’s got it. He does it again, rubs those fingers right there, again, again, and Nottingham stiffens and groans.

“Tell me what you want, sheriff,” Robin murmurs, scissoring those fingers now, working him open, stretching him for what’s to come. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck me,” Nottingham says immediately, and Robin has to close his eyes and count down from five to stop the way his cock throbs at that. “Take my ass, I need — oh fuck!”

Robin thrusts his fingers one more time, a final brush to that spot, and then he’s slicking up his cock with his other hand. Regina’s sitting back at the head of the bed now, her own hand between her legs, two fingers inside of herself as she watches.

“Fuck,” she breathes out, as Robin lines up his cock and begins pushing in slowly, Nottingham almost keening at the feel. She’s watching as Robin works more and more of his cock into the sheriff, his thrusts gentle as he lets the sheriff get used to the intrusion. “How does it feel, Robin? Tell me.”

“Gods, Regina,” Robin groans, and he’s almost trembling as he holds himself above Nottingham. He thrusts, can’t help the way his hips jerk just a little at Regina’s words. At the knowledge that she’s touching herself, getting off on him fucking another man. “So good,” he finally manages, adding, “He’s so _tight_.”

“ _Unhh_ ,” Nottingham grunts, and his eyes are open, unfocused, glossed over with lust. He moans with every thrust, his fingers spreading over the sheets when Robin pulls back, only to fist them once he pushes back in.

Gods, this is — this is not going to take long at all, not as Robin thrusts harder, deeper, and his eyes flit back to Regina, and she’s got three fingers inside now, her mouth falling open in a low moan as she fucks herself to the pace he’s fucking Nottingham. “Fuck,” he gasps, and then raps his hips into Nottingham on a particularly hard thrust.

“ _Fuck_!” Nottingham echoes, cries out, and then he’s begging, “There, oh Gods, right fucking there, please!”

Regina moans again, and then she’s saying, “Fuck, I need more,” and Robin looks up to see her slipping her fingers free of her wet heat. She crawls over to Nottingham, frames his face with her thighs, and meets Robin’s eyes as she lowers her soaked sex to his waiting mouth. “Eat up, sheriff,” she murmurs, and from the way a sharp gasp tumbles from her lips, he must listen.

Robin has to shut his eyes for a moment, the visual of Regina being eaten out by the man he is _fucking_ almost too much to bear. He stills his hips, and Nottingham makes some sort of protesting noise, muffled by Regina’s sex but he hears it all the same.

“Don’t stop, Robin,” she says, whimpering a little, and when she adds on, “Fuck him hard, he wants it…,” he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Fuck, stop, I’m — _fuck_.” He can’t help it, his hips twitching, and Nottingham lets out a grateful groan, one hand releasing the bed and gripping Robin’s ass as he moves. And Regina, fucking hell, she’s _riding_ Nottingham’s face now, he can see it as she swirls her hips, grinding on Nottingham’s tongue, and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —

He pounds hard into Nottingham, harder, his pace furious as he chases his orgasm, his balls tightening as pleasure spirals in his groin, radiating out all over his body. “Fuck, I’m close, so fucking — Gods, feels so — f-fuck,” he stutters, adds a little swivel to his hips that that causes stars to burst behind his eyelids. But he still needs more, needs something else, and he thinks he’s lost that spot that had Nottingham begging for it.

So he settles the backs of Nottingham’s knees in the crooks of his elbows, presses forward so that he’s deeper inside. All three of them moan, Robin and Nottingham at the sensations from his cock and Regina from Nottingham’s mouth. Another testing thrust has Nottingham’s back arching, and if the cry he makes into Regina’s sex wasn't enough of a confirmation that he's found that spot again, then Nottingham’s dull nails raking up his back was plenty.

He’s got one hand on Regina’s hip, holding her to his face while the other scrabbles at Robin’s skin with every thrust, and Robin groans. “Yeah, right there, sheriff?” He draws his hips back, pulls until his cock is nearly free, and then plunges back in. “Right — fucking — _there_.” Every word is punctuated with a rough thrust, and Nottingham gasps and cries out with each one, the sounds impossibly loud despite Regina sitting on his mouth.

Sweat drips from Robin’s forehead, falls into his eyes, stinging, but he can’t close them, can’t stop staring at Regina’s tits bouncing as she moves over the sheriff’s face. She’s gorgeous, flushed and sweaty and uninhibited as she rides his tongue, one hand tangled in her own hair as the other rests on Nottingham’s chest for balance.

“Oh, fuck!” she cries out, circling her hips harder all of a sudden. “Like that, don’t stop!” Her eyes tear open, and she meets Robin’s gaze, and Robin can’t resist reaching for her. He pulls her into a fervent kiss, plunges his tongue into her mouth, and he feels his body start to tense, that coil in his gut winding tighter, tighter, with every stroke of his tongue in her mouth, every push of his cock into Nottingham.

“Fuck, so good, Robin,” Regina breathes out against his lips. “Are you close? Are you going to come in his ass?”

It’s amazing what her voice does to him, the way it grips him like a physical force, right around his cock and tugs, and he’s groaning, screwing his hips into Nottingham, once, twice, his head falling forward, and she’s still talking. _Yes, that’s it_ , she says, and _Let go, Robin_ , and _Come for me, come inside him_ …

The roar in his ears drowns her voice out, drowns everything out except the white-hot ecstasy sweeping over his entire being. He jerks into Nottingham, hips snapping into him without any control, until he buries himself deep and spills, a drawn out, ragged groan escaping him.

“Oh, fuck, that was — Gods!” Regina cries out, and Robin somehow finds the strength to peel his eyes open so he can see her coming on Nottingham’s face. He does it, opens them just in time to see her shaking apart, her nails leaving scratches up his chest as she drags them over his skin.

Beneath them, Nottingham whimpers, writhing, and Robin realizes the man hasn’t come yet. One glance at his cock proves it’s rock hard, leaking precum. Slipping out of him, Robin lets Nottingham’s knees fall back to the bed so that he can wrap his fingers around his cock. He doesn’t even stroke, but Nottingham lights up, body bowing and he lets out a muffled _Please!_ into Regina’s sex that has her squirming, everything too sensitive now.

She slides off of his face, and that’s even better, the sight of him smeared in her wetness, eyes wild with arousal, a constant litany of _Please_ s dripping from his lips in his desperation. For a moment, Robin simply watches him beg, can’t deny the little thrill of power he gets, but then Regina is reaching for Nottingham’s cock, her own hand gripping him, and she meets Robin’s eyes with a little smirk and a bounce of her eyebrows.

_Together?_ the look says, and Robin nods, returning her smirk with his own, before they’re moving their hands, both of them jerking Nottingham off.

“Oh, fuck!” Nottingham gasps, his eyes slamming shut, those hands digging into the sheets, and Robin’s sure this won’t take long at all.

“Ask for it, sheriff,” he orders, as he lets Regina handle his cock, his own hand fondling his balls until his head thrashes, a strangled moan escaping him.

“Gods! Please! Oh please, please, please,” Nottingham whimpers, and fuck, Robin can’t believe how the sheriff is putty in their hands, begging for his orgasm. “Please, I need to come — can I—”

“Yes,” Robin hisses, his and Regina’s hands moving faster over his cock, and then Nottingham is crying out, spilling into their hands and onto his belly as he comes for them.

Everything goes silent then, aside from his heavy breathing and their hands tugging his cock, drawing out every bit of his orgasm. Nottingham twitches, gasping, his eyes shut as he breathes and breathes. Robin takes the opportunity to pull Regina into a kiss, languid and soft, tongues sliding together.

“I love you,” he murmurs to her, a moment of sweetness after a night of debauchery. The room absolutely reeks of sex, and now that his blood is calming in his veins, he just wants to curl around Regina, and sleep for days.

She smiles, that tiny little thing where she bites her lip to try and contain it, and sometimes it stings his heart to see her so afraid to show happiness. But then she’s kissing him again, tender and sure, and she loses the battle against that smile when she tells him she loves him. “This wasn’t so bad, was it?” she whispers, and Robin huffs a little laugh.

“Not bad at all,” he says, cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking over the apple as he smiles at her. “Was it ever too much? Was I—”

“No,” she rushes to assure him, pecks his lips. “You were wonderful. It was all… amazing.” She looks to the side, smirking a little as she says, “And I think we wore the sheriff out.”

Robin glances over, and indeed, Nottingham’s breathing has steadied, but his eyes are closed, his mouth slightly open. He almost looks peaceful. One might think he’s just fallen asleep, instead of been fucked to exhaustion except for his nakedness and the cum drying on his belly.

He looks back to Regina, grinning, his tongue caught between his teeth. “It’s time for us to take our leave then, milady.”

“It’s a shame,” she sighs, gingerly rising from the bed. She winces a little, her knees a little stiff after all that time spent kneeling, he’s sure. “I was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed.”

“We’ll find another one, maybe,” he says, can’t resist pulling her into another kiss. His limbs are still heavy, begging him to rest, but they need to get out of here before Nottingham wakes up. Not to mention they need to find their men, see if they’ve been more fortunate in avoiding his goons. If they’ve been found, Robin somehow doubts their encounters ended like his and Regina’s.

*

Morning comes as it always does, with bright light and the bustle of town life, and it’s the noise of the inn stirring that wakes Nottingham. He comes to with a little moan, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he catalogues the soreness in his body. His jaw hurts, his tongue feels dry and swollen in his mouth, there’s an odd twinge between his legs. He’s naked, he realizes, can feel the scratchy bedding beneath him. He opens his eyes, confused, unable to figure out why he’s in an inn of all places anyway, without his clothes, and a stickiness on his face and stomach.

It all comes back at once, Hood and the bandit, the sex, the things he let them do to him, the things he _begged_ for. His skin flushes with shame, even as his cock fills as the memories wash over him, the phantom pleasure tingling through him.

Thank the Gods he’s alone, but wait, he’s alone. He looks around the room, confirming that yes, he’s completely by himself, no sign of Hood or his girlfriend, and Nottingham flushes for a whole different reason. They’ve left him, of course, had their fun and then snuck out while he was sleeping, and he was supposed to have had them. He was supposed to arrest them, and take them in, and deliver Regina to the Queen.

Instead, he debased himself, got distracted and because of what? A pair of tits flashed in his direction? A hard cock — and he isn’t even sure what that was about, having never even looked at any man, much less Robin Hood, like that before.

Not that he can deny that he enjoyed himself, and that just makes it worse, makes it more shameful. He had enjoyed every last demeaning act, including licking his own come off of Regina’s breasts, including pleading for his orgasm. He burns with a mix of embarrassment and arousal remembering Regina riding his face, of Hood pounding inside of him, taking him in a way no one ever had before.

Nottingham shakes himself out of the memories before he gets lost in them. He needs to get dressed, to get out of here, to find those thieves and lock them up once and for all. He stands to find his clothes, and that’s when he catches a glimpse of the bedside table.

A little vial rests on it, and he swallows heavily when he thinks back to what it contains. He can almost feel Hood’s fingers stroking his hole, pushing inside of him. He stares at it, eyes unfocusing for a moment, until he snaps out of it and sees the letter beneath the vial then. With shaking fingers, he reaches out for it, lifts the vial and slides the piece of parchment free.

It’s from them, of course. A little note to gloat and rub his face in his failure.

_ Good morning, sheriff! _

_ We hope you had a pleasant rest. Unfortunately we couldn’t stick around to see for ourselves, though we wish we could’ve had a repeat of last night’s activities. Hopefully you enjoyed yourself as much as we did, and please enjoy this token of our affection. Thought you might like to have a bottle for yourself, so you could explore more of what we did last night, as well as just in case we ever find ourselves in this situation again. _

_ Have fun, _

_ Robin & Regina _

Nottingham growls to himself, clenching the note in his fist until it’s crumpled and unreadable. He tosses it away, tugs on his clothes quickly, dressing in a hurry because Gods only know how far ahead of him the bandits are now. He might still have a chance, however slight, to find them and arrest them properly.

Once his clothes are in place, he’s ready to go, without so much as a backwards glance toward the bed where he let himself be so debauched. He walks to the door, prepared to step out into the hallway, but he stops as he reaches for the handle. He shouldn’t, he absolutely should not — but he turns on his heel, strides back to the bed.

And he plucks the vial of oil from the table.

Just in case.


End file.
